orderofextraordinarybeingsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Naydo
"Do you really believe that you can defeat me? I'm a High Elf, a superior breed. You can't beat me, nobody can beat me." Naydo is a High Elf serving as second in command of the Pride Syndicate under Kravik. Like his master, his is very prideful and arrogant, yet incredibly powerful. Seeking to one day assist his master in over taking Beel, and being second only to Kravik in the known universe. Naydo is very powerful, very intelligent, and very dangerous. Appearance Naydo is a below average height male, with tall spiked black hair, average skin tone, black eyes, the pointed ears all elvish races have, and he is very muscular. He is typically seen wearing the traditional soldier attire of his extinct clan, a blue skintight suit that gets slightly baggy below the waist, white gloves and boots, and a white and gold armored vest. Personality Naydo is almost as prideful as his master Kravik, being a massive elitist, seeing himself as being superior to all elvish kind besides Kravik himself for being a High Elf. His superiority complex leads him to constantly bring up the fact that he is a High Elf, and become personally offended if he views his race as being insulted. Naydo is at most time stoic, showing little to no emotion, and when emotion does seep through, it's more often than not rage. Naydo loves nothing more than fighting a powerful opponent, both for the thrill and adrenaline of combat, as well as to fuel his pride and prove High Elf superiority over other races. Naydo also displays a small amount of sexism, having a noticeably hard time taking women seriously as combatants. Typically, Naydo has a hard time taking anyone seriously at all, making profane comments and generally goofing off during combat, make him a very cruel and less childish version of the Nephilim Dante. Beyond this, and an intense desire to find a worthy opponent, Naydo has little in the ways of a distinct personality. History Role in Plot Shattered Pride: Powers, Abilities, and Skills Combat Abilities: Super Strength: Naydo is able to lift 2 tons, 3.5 tons with strain. Super Speed: Naydo is able to move at speeds of a max 500 MPH. Super Endurance: Naydo is very tough, able to shrug off most attacks from most powerful beings, being difficult to critically injure. Super Reflexes: Naydo has elvish reflexes, able to keep up with most races in terms of speed and reaction time, and able to use his immense combat skill and intelligence to throw out brutal counter attacks. Master Hand to Hand Combat: Being trained in the hand to hand style of his elvish clan's military, Naydo is an incredibly gifted hand to hand fighter, utilizing his smaller stature to dodge and weave around his opponent and throw fast and hard punches and kicks in flurries, and being able to use his intelligence to find an opponent's weak points and attack them with precision. Master Fire Magic: Naydo is a master of Fire Magic, able to add his flames in with his punches and kicks to add an extra amount of damage to his attacks, as well as throwing fireballs, breathing fire, igniting inanimate objects around him at will, and manipulating any flames around him except for Hellfire. Adept Energy Manipulation: Naydo has an average skill at energy manipulation, rarely using the style save for when he needs to cause a massive amount of damage in a short amount of time. Pure High Elf Transformation: Being a High Elf, Naydo is able to use the legendary transformation of his race, the Pure High Elf. The Pure High Elf is an incredibly powerful transformation, only able to be accessed by the most powerful of High Elves. This transformation makes Naydo ten times as durable, being very hard to injure, and makes his energy manipulation powers three times as strong, while giving him the physical strength to easily lift up to 10 tons, 15 with strain. This transformation is a great strain on Naydo's body, only being able to maintain it for about an hour, if he tries to use it any longer it can prove to be fatal, as is using the form less than that will cause him to become exhausted and unable to fight for a few days, making this power up one he only uses in the most dire of situations. Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Villain Category:Pride Syndicate Category:Elf Category:High Elf Category:Beel's Army